The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that is capable of creating embroidery data to perform embroidery sewing using a sewing machine, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
An apparatus is known that creates embroidery data to perform embroidery sewing of a design based on data of an image, such as a photograph or the like, using a sewing machine. Generally, this type of apparatus may create the embroidery data using the following procedure. First, based on the image data, an angle characteristic of each of a plurality of pixels that form the image may be calculated. Line segments may be arranged according to the angle characteristics. A thread color corresponding to each of the line segments may be determined according to a color in the image. The line segments with the same thread color may be connected. Data of the line segments may be converted to data indicating stitches, and the embroidery data may thereby be created.
In order to express an embroidery pattern using natural stitches, it is desirable that, as much as possible, a line of the stitches does not bend or fold back. For example, in a case where a distance from an ending point of a particular line segment to an endpoint of another line segment is within a predetermined range and an angle difference between the particular line segment and the other line segment is within a predetermined range, a known embroidery data creation apparatus connects the endpoint of the other line segment to the ending point of the particular line segment. The embroidery data creation apparatus repeats this processing and thereby connects a plurality of line segments.